Lost Girl
by harrietmjones
Summary: The story follows the lives of Bo and Kenzi surrounded by mythical creatures and long lost family. What happens when Kenzi begins a casual relationship with Vex? Will they be found out? A/U (I've rated this story M just to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

**The story is set around the time Vex lived with Kenzi and Bo, other than that, I've set it out of the tv show a little bit. Hope no-one minds too much!**

Bo-Bo, wake up. Your ushe breakfast is downstairs." Kenzi nonchalantly exclaimed from the room outside Bo's, her knee high killer boots clip-clopped across the wood floor, as she headed over to wake up Bo with a firm but gentle shake. "Come on Bo...he's waiting." Kenzi took pleasure a little too much from those words as a small, mischievous grin appeared across her face.  
Bo started to stir, a loud moan escaping from her lips. She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms before Bo sat herself up in bed, her gaze looking drowsy. Bo was still half asleep as she spoke. "My usual? What? Who is it?" Bo wondered as she slowly got herself out of bed and over to her wardrobe, waiting for Kenzi to reply. Kenzi followed and talked at the same time. "You know, tall, dark, a total ten." Kenzi seemed to dream as she said those words.  
It eventually dawned on Bo who was downstairs waiting for her. "Oh, Johnny. Well, why didn't you say?" A playful smirk fluttered upon her lips as she pulled out two different outfits, both of which were fitted to highlight her best physical assists. "Kenz, which outfit should I wear? I'm not sure whether to go with this-" Bo held up a black fitted tank top and leggings "- or this?" Bo then held up an almost identical outfit, though this one, she picked out a black leather jacket as well. Kenzi looked between both outfits and frowned lightly. Did Bo realize that she had picked pretty much two identical outfits to choose from? Kenzi wasn't sure whether to say something to Bo, but knowing that Bo had been 'a bit out of sorts' recently, a lack of chi from being monogamous did that, Kenzi simply went along. She pointed to the second outfit "That one." before Bo listened and walked off to change in her bathroom, Kenzi now making her way over to Bo's bed before sprawling all over it like a happy cat who got the cream. She hadn't seen Bo getting so flustered since, well since Ryan, so she hadn't seen her like this for a while. It seemed Bo was falling in love with Johnny.  
Bo had met Johnny the usual way for someone like herself. She had sucked his face, literally, while out in a club owned by someone short, pale and incredibly scary, a complete and hopefully not genuine troll, an old detective client who owed Bo a favor. Free club entry and drinks was her reward. Anyway, after all the face sucking and not leaving him to die and the fact that Johnny is, let's just say an adrenaline junkie, they hit it off and now it was getting to the googly eyed stage of love that Kenzi just couldn't stomach completely. She was happy for her friend, genuinely, but if she had to see one more fluttered eyelash, hear anymore cute little pet names or even hear another shout out to another deity, then she was going to kill herself...or do something a little less drastic.  
Somewhere between Bo disappearing and reappearing out of the bathroom, Kenzi fell asleep. It seemed like one of those lazy days for Kenzi, when you were just too exhausted to do anything, though it was unsurprising since Kenzi also had been busy these last few weeks between the 'baddie of the week' and, well sleep. Having Bo temporarily out of the picture, fun wise, Kenzi had had to resort to other means of getting her 'bff' nights out, she had been partying with Vex. It was never just the two of them which was totally fine with Kenzi, their were always some bimbo barbies glittering up the place with their girly ways, which actually left Kenzi on her own to drink whatever she pleased. Everyone was happy anyway. She would leave before him and they would both eventually crash on the couch and sleep, usually Vex would end up on the floor and that was nothing to do with a certain Kenzi kicking him off the couch, letting her be able to sprawl all over it, leaving no spare room for anyone else. No, she wouldn't do that.  
When Kenzi woke up, she seemed to be on her own, the quietness filling each and every room. Great she thought. Kenzi then headed downstairs where she filled herself up with her favorite cereal which was washed down by a big glass of the orange stuff. Once she was done, she cleared up her dishes in her own unique way, which just meant to pile everything up as high as she could and just pray it doesn't fall and kill her. She then headed over to the bathroom before making herself a warm, bubbly bath which she slowly sank into.  
There wasn't much to do around the house and things seemed slow in general. Where was all the excitement in her life which used to exist? Most things felt all gray and 'bleugh' - it was her worst nightmare...other than clowns, being naked and evil 'Muffys'. Maybe not the clowns and nakedness, but the evil 'Muffys' were a definite freight fest for Kenzi.  
She soaked in the bath and wondered, she hoped that soon her life would be back to being a festival of thrills as she let Bo's expensive bubble bath wash over her, relaxing every muscle in her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. I'd just like to say, that if you didn't understand what an 'evil Muffy' was, just watch ****2x06**** and you might just get it. :3**

"Oh great, my dream is shattered." Kenzi thought as she started to hear the loud boot steps of Vex coming up the stairs. She had been dreaming of her favorite movie star in the whole frickin' world and let's just say they weren't holding hands. Anyone to spoil such bliss would be punished, even if the said person was a 'mascara buddy' or whatever. It hadn't dawned on her yet as she tried to sink back into further relaxation, letting the scent from the bubbles wash over her once more, that the footsteps were getting nearer. Not until she heard a voice coming from nearby.  
"Oh! Do you usually let people watch you in here while you bathe? You don't want people getting the wrong idea." Vex was standing a few meters away, leaning against the wall with a cheeky grin, his gaze firmly fixed on Kenzi who jolted suddenly into a sitting position at realizing she had peeping eyes on her. Kenzi quickly turned to face him, thankful at least that she had her back to him and the porcelain of the bath was hiding any body parts she didn't want anyone to see, well certain people anyway.  
"Get out man. I said get out! Go!" she exclaimed, having no real time to think up any smart comeback, she just wanted him out of the room as quickly as possible.  
Vex did a slight shrug, the same grin on his face as he found winding up Kenzi like this very amusing. "Fine. If you insist." With that he made his way out of the room and into the hallway. It all seemed a little bit too easy.  
"Ass." Kenzi muttered to herself, thinking only she could hear. Unfortunately that wasn't the case and Kenzi had spoken that little bit too loud as she started to hear Vex's low chuckle going down the stairs. He had heard her.  
She mellowed in the bathtub for a few more minutes before she got out and wrapped herself up with a nearby fluffy towel. She then headed to her room to get changed. When she reappeared, she headed straight downstairs to watch her favorite show which was just about to start. She collected a glass of water and some pretzels before heading towards the couch to sit. 'Where was Vex?' she wondered, but that thought didn't last long as soon as she switched on the tv and the show began. She settled herself into the comfy cushions and let the show wash over her, her hand sitting in the bowl of pretzels by the side of her.  
About a half hour past of unadulterated peace and Kenzi felt like she was in heaven. It was great to be lazy once every so often and at least she knew that Bo was having a great time so there was no need to feel bad for riding this 'heaven cloud'. Her happiness caused her to gorge more-so into the bowl of pretzels, stuffing her face with it's salty goodness. Her hand dipped further in but just like that her hand suddenly stopped moving. At first, her heart began to race that bit faster and her mind wondered what was going on, however, it didn't take her long to understand what was going on and who was behind it. That was when her hand slowly moved towards her chest and gradually trailed down her body, almost like she was caressing herself.  
"Vex! Where are you? If you want your 'goo-nanas' still fixed to your body, you'd better stop right this minute I swear to..." And with that, Vex suddenly came walking into the room from the front door, his hand raised out to control Kenzi.  
"Are you trying to scare me dear because you're not?" He counter argued, but judging by his tone, he was only messing around. He slowly walked on over towards Kenzi before stopping just behind her on the couch. "Anyway, seeing you in the nuddie, well that scared me the most." Kenzi knew again he was only messing, but her anger quickly boiled up. His hand slowly lowered before Kenzi was free at last. Free to kick his ass that is.  
Kenzi instantly jumped up and ran her way around the couch before running straight towards Vex, her hands out ready to bitch slap him. "You ass Vex!" she shouted as she aimed her first swing at his face, but narrowly missed. "Right in the middle of 'Animal Funzies' as well. You...you...cock-a-face!" That last insult was not her best but it was the best she could come up with at the time.  
Vex simply laughed, amused at Kenzi's pe-ed off state, taking a little too much pleasure in his supposedly friends' annoyance. "Cock-a-face? Well that's certainly original. Got any more to say?" He smirked as he spoke, moving himself to stand closer to her, showing he wasn't afraid to spar off with her. It amused him at most.  
Kenzi frowned briefly, embarrassed almost by her rubbish comeback. "Yeah, well...you are." she muttered softly before really getting going. Where all this was coming from, who knew? "What do you think you were doing? Did you want a one woman show? You into that sort of thing?" Anger spilled forth.  
"Which one do you want me to answer first?" Vex asked, again taking a little bit too much pleasure from it all but before Kenzi could speak, he carried right on with talking. "Well one, I thought I was turning you on. It's not my finest hour if I wasn't." How he said that though, either he was joking or he wasn't to bothered by his lack of results. "Second, oh yes I would. Very much so." A grin. "And third, I very much am, though it's not usually what I'm into." He lent towards Kenzi to say those last seven words.  
Kenzi walked also that little bit closer, their bodies now _almost_ touching. A cock of her head and her arms crossed showed she meant business. Her facial expression however, showed she was sort of interested in knowing what Vex would have said if he carried on talking, even if it was something sick. "What you into then? Please don't say inflatable dolls!" Kenzi gagged at the thought.  
"Inflatable dolls." he replied as he lent slightly in towards her, possibly joking, though by his facial expression, Kenzi really couldn't tell. She however replied with a gagging sound. Vex again laughed.  
"You're disgusting." Kenzi exclaimed.  
"I try my best." Vex smirked, moving closer.  
"Perv."  
"Prude."  
"Butt-wipe."  
"Pet."  
"Animal."  
Then they kissed. With each word they slowly moved their faces closer, possibly not intentional at first but it certainly was later on. Vex initiated it as he quickly took hold of Kenzi's face between his palms and planted one on her lips. However, both were surprised by it, Kenzi the most. She didn't know what to do. "We're kissing, like _kissing_ kissing. Whaat?" Kenzi thought, a feeling of shock running through her whole body. Wait. What was happening? She slowly slid a hand up his body, up to his face before she started to react to him and kissed him back. It then all became a blur as suddenly they were on the couch and they were...they were ripping each other's clothes off. What was to happen now was obvious.

**I know that in the show, Vex didn't have his powers at this point, but I thought it would be interesting if he did, just for my story at least.  
****P.S. On a side note, I absolutely love the characters of both Kenzi and Vex for different reasons. One of those reasons is the fact that Paul's (Vex) hometown (Pencoed, Wales, UK****) is the first place my mum ever lived, also, his family and my family are both Welsh! Yay! :3**


	3. Authors Note

_Hi._  
_I'm not sure whether to carry on with this fanfic or not. I'm happy to if I know there's people who want me to, otherwise I will leave it and move on to another fanfic.  
Not sure what to do..._

_Harriet._


	4. Chapter 3

"Ow...ow! What the hell is that?" Kenzi exclaimed as her bodice popped off and something cold and hard dug into her back. The couch was infested with lost property and other bits and bobs. A lost vibrator of Bo's was the cause of her sudden pain. She threw it quickly to the floor, out of the way. "Well that nearly killed the mood." Kenzi thought briefly as she lay on her back on the couch, pinned down by Vex's body but she carried on, caught up in this whole whirlwind of passion. Her arms gripped onto his back as he trailed his eager kisses down her barely covered body, a soft chuckle escaping from his lips.  
It seemed they were staying on the couch, but without warning, Vex stopped his kissing and everything before moving back and took hold of Kenzi by the waist, picking her up and placed her down on the ground. Kenzi didn't know what he was doing but with a naughty smile, she just about lunged at him before kissing him once more as they walked quickly out of the room and up the stairs to Kenzi's bedroom. Clothes were flung off as they went, leaving a trail of dark fabrics and leather in their wake.  
Once they reached her room, their clothes had been fully ripped off, the ripping kept to a minimum, Kenzi loved her outfit. They both gripped onto each other as they fell onto the bed; Kenzi was underneath as their bodies slid up the soft covers. They hadn't said a single word to one another yet and that was still not going to change.  
Their warm naked bodies pressed against one another, the two of them horny as hell! Vex stopped their kissing briefly as he lent down towards Kenzi and started to whisper dirty words, words that shouldn't be said, even Kenzi thought were...risque. She liked it, the dirtier the better, but it was tre risque even for her. It caused her to bit her lip suggestively, her gaze looking up at him as he pulled his face away from her ear and pressed their lips together once more and then...it happened. They started to have sex and it was filthy. Dirty filthy I mean. It was so hot and fiery that both of them started to bead up pretty quickly and it went on for so long. On and on. Their bodies merged and thrusting against one another, hard and rough causing Kenzi to scream with pleasure and Vex to moan loudly in reply. On and on it went until finally they were done. He slid out of her before rolling onto his back by the side of her, their eyes closed and their breathing quick and labored. Both had broad grins on their faces.  
"Wow that was...wow!" Kenzi panted, unable to think straight from exhaustion and pure exhilaration. Was sex with a fae usually like this? Most likely...maybe.  
Vex chuckled, neither of them looking at each other; their eyes were still closed. "Once you try dark...well I'm sure you can guess!" He chuckled again before getting himself up and collected as much of his things as he could in the room. It was hard to think that they had been arguing not to far before all this, though now Kenzi realized that their argument was all charged with not so hidden, hidden attraction. She would not admit that though, but it was obvious.  
After a while, she decided to get up as well and started to collect her things, putting them on as she went along. When she got downstairs and was just putting on her bodice/corset thingy; Vex was...somewhere, Kenzi heard the skid of a car coming from outside. She ran over to a window to see who it was. "Oh fudge sticks." she thought, as Bo emerged from the car...alone and Kenzi hadn't finished dressing. Damn corset. Quickly she tried to put it on but was struggling so she improvised. She ran up the stairs, back into her room and put on a tight fitting t-shirt; a Kenzi t-shirt with rips and clothes bones inside. She whipped that on before running back downstairs and put on a program, any program and pretended she had been there the whole time.  
A minute passed and Bo walked in. "You okay Kenz? Sorry, got to go to bed so..." cue a yawn. "...tired. Hope you didn't miss me to much." Bo made a quick detour and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, Bo knowing she hated them before officially making her way to bed. Phew, she didn't guess. Kenzi quickly switched off the tv ande headed back to her bedroom and went for a bath. She needed to feel that everything about her secret was to be washed away so Bo would never guess a thing. Bo was like a bloodhound at times if she really got going. It was like she could be a wolf at times.  
Kenzi quickly turned on a tap before taking off all her clothes; leaving it in a mount by the tub and got on in. She let the warm water wash over her and reach every part of her body. She sat in their for a while, cleaning and washing before just mellowing there, thinking. Sometime soon, she fell asleep but it wasn't in the bath but on her bed, snuggled under the sheets where things were warm and felt safe. It was heaven in a mattress.

**Sorry for this short chapter but it was all I could think off at this time. I may add more/change it, but for now I will leave it as it is. I don't think I will be carrying on with this story anymore, though I haven't made up my mind up yet. I just think I should leave it be and for anyone following me here to just enjoy others stories. Thank you so much for anyone who is following/faved this story. Thank you, I appreciate it so much!**


End file.
